


Wayhaught Who

by chatterbox2686



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Clexacon 2019 Prompt, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatterbox2686/pseuds/chatterbox2686
Summary: Inspired by the Clexacon 2019 prompt: Dom - on a boat, Kat - bad seafood, Emily - amnesiaWhen the Wynonna Earp crew finds themselves aboard a cruise ship heading to tackle a demon on Paraiso Island, everything becomes confusing. Everything is up in the air as Wynonna no longer recognizes anyone but Sheriff Nedley and her friends have forgotten about several of the others as well. Will Wynonna be able resolve this issue and get everything back to normal? Or will our favorite misfit posse live forever in this alternate reality? (I don't own any rights to the show or characters, just a fan.)





	1. Chapter 1

Three knocks came at the door as the sun shone brightly through the satin curtains hanging over the small window in the room. Nicole Haught stretched, as she was pulled from her sleep, only to realize a young, beautiful brunette strewn out on top of her. “What the?” the redhead jerked away, still laying on her back.

“It’s too early, what’s going on?” the brunette asked, still half asleep. She slowly looked up, making eye contact with the scantily clad officer. Both women shrieked before the brunette flung herself off the side of the bed.

Nicole quickly jumped up, grabbing her gun from its holster on the nightstand. “Who are you? And what the hell are you doing here?”

The brunette peaked her head up from the side of the bed, desperately trying to hold the sheets over her naked body, showing her empty hands. “I’m Waverly. Please don’t shoot, I’m harmless!”

Nicole, struggling to look like a threat in her teal Victoria Secret bra and booty shorts combo, kept her gun on the intruder. “How the hell did you get in here? And why were you in my bed?!”

Waverly, genuinely confused, looked back at the beautiful woman before her, “I’m sorry, but I don’t remember. I don’t even know who you are, or where my clothes are.” She began to look around frantically, ensuring she didn’t move. The last thing she needed was to get shot.

“I’m Agent Haught,” Nicole said, finally lowering her weapon.

“Hi,” Waverly said awkwardly, as her hands lowered back to keeping the sheet over herself. “I don’t remember meeting you, and I think I’d remember.”

Nicole quickly turned her attention to finding her clothing, as she looked back at Waverly, “How is it that we both wound up in bed together then? I’m not even gay! I’m engaged!”

“I’m sorry,” Waverly said genuinely, as she bent down to grab her dress, “I really don’t know.”

Nicole quickly threw on pants and a shirt as a second round of knocks intruded upon them. Gun still in hand, she cautiously opened the door. 

“Good morning,” Doc invited himself into the room, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Waverly concealing herself. “Pardon me,” he said in disbelief, “Nicole, what in tarnation is this?”

“I, uh,” Nicole stumbled over herself, unsure of what exactly to say as she quickly put her gun in the waistband at the small of her back. She didn’t even know how this stranger wound up in her bed, but she definitely didn’t want him to see her holding a gun on the woman; that would only complicate things more.

“I cannot deal with this right now. We have a meeting. I’ll meet you on the port side in ten.” 

“Ok.” Nicole conceded as he stormed out. “Shit!” She hastily grabbed her boots and shoved them on.

“So, who’s he?” Waverly asked meekly.

“He is my fiancé, not that it’s any of your business.” Nicole retorted. “I have to get to work, so please, show yourself out.” She angrily threw her gun into the holster, securing her belt over her jeans and gray V-neck t-shirt, and left the room, without a second look at the young woman.

Waverly stared at the door for a moment before letting out a shaky breath, “What just happened?” 

Nicole made her way to the port side and slowly approached her devastated fiancé. “Henry, I-“

“What the hell, Nicole? Why did I find you with a naked woman in your room?” He was angry, his eyes burning holes into hers as he took a swig from his beat-up flask.

“I swear,” her eyes teared up, “I just woke up and she was there. I have no idea how. Maybe she broke in?” Even she didn’t believe that could be true. She gently ran her fingers down the back of his neck, “You know I’d never do anything to jeopardize what we have.”

He turned from her, “What am I to think when I find you with a naked woman in your room? Would it be so hard to imagine some beautiful young woman stealing you away?” His eyes softened slightly, as he took in the sight of his fiancé, who was desperately trying to defend herself. 

“It would never happen, Henry. I only love you,” she said reassuringly, before leaning in for a kiss. 

Doc gladly reciprocated the kiss, pulling her in closer by the small of her back. After a moment, he relinquished his hold on his future bride, “And I, you.”

She smiled sweetly at him before resting her head on his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She was surprised that she’d felt no chemistry when their lips met, and his mustache tickled her nose. But she could still feel how much love she held for him in her heart, so she brushed it off. She had too many other things to figure out today.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, there you are,” Jeremy smiled like a school boy as he saw Waverly sneaking out of Nicole’s room. “Where’ve you been? I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“I was just,” she tried to think quickly, “checking out the ship. I think I got a little lost. All these rooms look the same.”

He smiled, “Well, I’d be more than happy to show you around with the areas I’m familiar with.”   
He slid his arm around her waist and gently kissed her forehead.

She forced a smirk, gently placing a hand on his chest. “How about we go get some food?”

“Whatever my girl wants, she gets,” he smiled.

“Oh, get a room,” Wynonna whispered under her breath.

“Wynonna,” Nedley warned.

“What?” She shot back defensively, “people and their PDA are really starting to disgust me.”

“Leave these people alone. You know what we’re here for, don’t get distracted by those around you.”

“Yeah, yeah, curses and what not.” She said sarcastically, sitting at a table near the other couple. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Agents Haught and Holliday are going to meet us here. We really need their help on this one, so I need you to be on your best behavior,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“What makes you even think we can trust these people?” 

“Agent Dolls left upstanding letters of recommendation for them both,” he said solemnly.   
“Even without him here, I know we could trust that son of a bitch and his judgement."

“I really wish he was here to help us with this,” Wynonna said softly, staring down at her own hands.

“I know, kid,” Nedley gently tapped her hands from across the table. “I think this is them,” his attention was redirected to a couple walking up. Immediately Wynonna felt like she’d seen the woman before. 

“Sheriff Nedley?” Doc asked, as they approached the table.

“Yes, you must be-“

“Henry,” he extended his hand, “and this is my partner, Nicole.”

Nicole smiled as she extended her hand to Wynonna, “Agent Haught. And you must be Wynonna?”

“That’s me,” she said, shaking hands with the fair-skinned redhead before her.

As soon as their hands touched, there was a strange jolt between them, which did not go unnoticed by either. Nicole suddenly felt an odd connection with this beauty, and was reluctant to end their handshake. 

Henry cleared his throat, catching her attention. “Nice to meet you, Wynonna,” he put his hand out. Nicole quickly shifted her attention to Nedley, shaking his hand as well. Nicole took a seat next to him, and Doc beside Wynonna. “So, what’s this mission you need our help with?” 

“First thing’s first, what kind of work do you guys do,” Wynonna asked, skeptical that these people could actually provide the kind of assistance they needed.

“We worked with Agent Dolls in the Black Badge Division. We know about your curse, and your magical gun. If that’s what you’re asking,” Doc said matter-of-factly. 

“Great, so long as we’re on the same page,” Wynonna shot back, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“We just want to help,” Nicole said reassuringly.

“We got a lead on a demon, or something, who has the ability to manipulate memories. Word is, he’s on this little island off the coast of Mexico,” Nedley reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a map of the area. “From what we’re told, tourists are going to this island thinking they’re getting some kind of romantic getaway or vacation of a lifetime. Problem is, they’re coming back and acting as if they don’t know who they are anymore. And a lot of people who are making leaps and bounds with what they do every day, are leaving their professions and failing to return to their everyday life and the people they love. Seems like these memory manipulations are aimed at demolishing the memories of those who are actually making a difference in this world; it’s like they’ve forgotten everything.”

“Yeah, what happens on Paraiso Island stays on Paraiso Island,” Wynonna chimed in.

“If nobody remembers anything from there, how is it that you’ve gotten this information?” Nicole asked suspiciously.

“We’ve had a few reports from our hometown of people saying that their loved ones were coming back as totally different people. The one connection? This Paraiso Island.”

“Ok,” Doc spoke up, “How do we expect to get onto the island and get this thing taken care of without getting memory wiped ourselves?”

“That’s the catch,” Wynonna spoke up, “we don’t really have a way of preventing that all together. And, rumor has it, those who figure out this thing’s deeds don’t make it off the island at all.”

“Great, sounds like a suicide mission,” Nicole tried not to let her concern show on her face.

“Well, you can always back out if you’re too scared,” Wynonna teased.

“I’m not,” Nicole looked her right in the eyes. “So, how long before we get to this island?”

“Couple days,” Nedley answered. “We’ve got time to try to come up with a plan.”

“Sounds good,” Nicole replied, as she and Doc got up from their seats. “We’ll meet up with you later on then. Here’s my card.”

“Thanks,” Nedley handed his card in return.

With a couple days to go before getting to the island, Nicole and Doc retreated back to her room. The silence between them was crushing. “Henry,” Nicole said softly, standing near the foot of the bed, “I really am sorry about earlier.”

“Why don’t you just tell me the truth, then?” He turned to face her, pain clearly written across his face. 

“Truthfully, I don’t know. I woke up and she was just there. I don’t know how, or why. I promise, I would never lie to you.” She reassured him.

“And what about your fixation on our new partner,” his voice was harsh. “You couldn’t seem to hold her hand long enough.”

“I just,” now she really didn’t know what to say. Two hot brunettes in one day, and how could she explain the connection she felt without making things worse. “I can’t explain-“

“Well then,” he interrupted hastily, “maybe you just need to take the time to figure it out.”

“There’s nothing to figure out,” she reached out for him, but he pulled his hand away from hers.

“I’ve been alive for a long time, Nicole. I know what it looks like when your paramour has eyes for someone else. I am not in the business of being strung along. So, I want you to really think about this.” She nodded, her eyes dropping to the floor. “Maybe we both need to just take a break,” he said, making his way to his feet.

“Ok,” tears filled her eyes. “What can I do?” She looked at him as though her whole world was crashing down.

“Only you know,” he replied, before sliding his hat back on and leaving the room.

Nicole stared at the closed door as tears streamed down her face. She didn’t know what needed to be done, but she knew that nothing felt right.


	3. Chapter 3

Afternoon turned to evening as Waverly and Jeremy pulled up a stool at the bar for a pre-dinner drink. Waverly soon realized that the red-headed police agent was sitting at the bar, downing what appeared to be one of several beers. She wanted desperately to check on her, which was odd, she didn’t even know this woman. Yet, there was something bugging her. How was it that they wound up in bed together, and why couldn’t she remember? Just as she was about to excuse herself and check on her, but a beautiful brunette in a leather jacket beat her to it.

“Drinking alone, huh, red?” She signaled the bartender, “Two shots of whiskey please.”

“It’s been a rough day,” Nicole responded, lifting her eyes from her beer for the first time.

“Care to talk about it?”

“I’d rather not.”

“Good, then I’ll stay and drink with you.”

Nicole smirked ironically before catching a glimpse of the brunette she’d woken up with, sitting across the bar. They locked eyes for a moment before Waverly quickly averted her gaze.

“Here,” Wynonna put a shot in her face, “drink this.”

Nicole quickly downed the shot before turning back to Wynonna, “You ever see her before?” She tipped her head towards Waverly.

“Who the brunette with the nerdy boy?”

“Yeah.”

Wynonna stared the couple down for a moment, “Can’t say that I have. Why?”

“I just ran into her earlier, seems like maybe we should know each other, but I don’t think we’ve ever met.”

“You should ask her.”

“I did,” Nicole replied, “but she didn’t think we’d met either.”

“That’s weird.” She ordered two more shots, handing one over to her drinking partner. “Maybe just a familiar face.”

Waverly glanced over again, watching the women across the bar, “Have you ever seen that redhead before?”

Jeremy looked over at the two girls for a while before turning back to Waverly, “No, I don’t think so. Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” she quickly responded, maybe even too quickly.

“Did something happen to you this morning? Did she do something to you or say something to you?” 

“No, no, nothing like that. I just ran into her this morning and was wondering if she looked familiar to you, or maybe if we’d met her before.”

“You’re sure,” he shot a disapproving glance at Nicole.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“What’s up with nerd boy over there,” Nicole motioned Wynonna’s attention back to the couple across the bar.

“Maybe he likes you,” she joked. They held up their third shot towards the man, giggled and knocked it back. He sat motionless for a moment, before awkwardly dropping his gaze. “Looks like our table is ready,” he said to Waverly. She nodded and the couple was escorted to their table.

Jeremy diverted and hastily walked up to Nicole, “I don’t know what you did to Waverly, but you’d better leave her alone.” He tried not to let his fear of confrontation get the best of him, before he turned and walked back to his table. 

Nicole’s face contorted in anger as she watched the small man make his way to his table. “What the hell was that about?” Wynonna laughed.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Shrimp cocktail and two more shots please,” Nicole smiled at the bartender.

“Yes! I love shrimp!” Wynonna said, quickly sipping on her beer to prepare for the next round of shots.

“So, like, what’s your story?”

“My story?”

“Yeah, I mean, I know you’re cursed or whatever, but how does it work?”

“Find the revenants, kill the revenants with this,” she pulled peacemaker from her boot and set it out on top of the bar.

“No!” Nicole yelped, “you can’t just put this thing out on the bar!” She grabbed it from the bar top and shoved it onto Wynonna’s lap. “What are you thinking?” She tried to stifle a laugh as the alcohol was taking effect.

Wynonna smiled defiantly, “Well, now I know for sure you’re no revenant.”

“What?” She laughed, “Why would you think I was?”

“Can never be too sure,” Wynonna smiled, grabbing a shrimp as the bartender placed it down.

“Well, cheers to that!” Nicole held up two shot glasses. Wynonna gladly took one, clinked it against Nicole’s and then drank it down.

“So, your turn, what’s up with you and your partner?”

Nicole quickly swallowed the shrimp she’d just put in her mouth. “What do you mean?”

“There was some tension there when we met, am I right?”

“Yeah,” she didn’t feel like getting into it. “Let’s just say we had a little fight before the meeting.”

“Fair enough, I fight with Nedley all the time.”

“Speaking of when we met earlier, when we shook hands, did you notice anything?”

“What do you mean?”

“Anything weird, like, out of the ordinary?”

Wynonna turned to face her, “What are you talking about, like some ET phone home shit?”

“Yeah,” Nicole laughed sarcastically. “But seriously, kind of like a spark, or kick, or something.”

“Yeah, it was weird. Kind of why I thought you might be a revenant, actually.”

“Huh, guess it’s better to check than not.”

“That was my thought,” she laughed, finishing off her beer.

“Why do you think it happened then?” Nicole was intensely focused on her. She was feeling pretty tipsy and wanted to get her questions out while she had her alone.

“Who knows? In this line of work, it could be anything.” Nicole reached out and grabbed Wynonna’s hands into her own. “Uh, what are you doing?” Wynonna was taken back.

“Trying to see if we can make it happen again.” She concentrated on their hands, before refocusing her gaze into Wynonna’s. “Do you feel anything?”

“No,” Wynonna looked at her, slightly concerned. She pulled her hands back, “We need more booze. Two more please.”

“It just doesn’t make any sense. Nothing that’s gone on today makes any sense.”

“What do you mean, why?”

“Cuz first there’s the brunette chick in my room, then the spark, some creepy memory wiper,” she was rambling.

“Nicole, Nicole, slow down, what are you talking about?” Wynonna grabbed her arm in an attempt to ground her.

Nicole’s body relaxed as her attention moved to Wynonna’s hand. “What if this isn’t real?”

“Why wouldn’t it be real?” Wynonna was completely lost.

“I mean, what if we’re already being affected by this mind-wiper or something. I just feel like nothing is making sense.”

“Ok, you’re crazy,” Wynonna laughed half-heartedly. “I feel fine, so I think you’re probably wrong. Maybe you’re just having some kind of quarter life crisis or something.”

Nicole looked up at her, unsure of what to say for the moment, before grabbing Wynonna’s face and pulling her in for a kiss. Wynonna conceded for a second, before her eyes shot open. Nicole opened her eyes a second later and the two awkwardly pulled away from each other. Nicole couldn’t speak, she wasn’t entirely sure what she’d just done.

“What the hell was that?” Wynonna buried her hands in her lap.

“I’m so sorry,” Nicole said sincerely, taken back herself. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Are you gay?”

“No,” Nicole thought for a moment, “at least I didn’t think so?” Truth was, she felt a bit more chemistry with Wynonna than she’d felt earlier with Doc. But, the kiss definitely felt wrong.

“Just for me then?” Wynonna asked awkwardly.

“No,” Nicole shook her head, “that was almost like…”

“Kissing my sister,” Wynonna laughed.

“Yes!” Nicole laughed back, “It was totally like kissing my sister!”

“Ok good!” The two laughed together for a moment before relaxing back into their conversation. “So, why did you feel the need to kiss me?”

“I don’t know,” her eyebrows sunk in thought, “I feel like we just have this connection, and I don’t really know what made me do that. I just really want to know what this connection I’m feeling with you is.”

“I mean, everyone wants a piece of me,” Wynonna joked.

Nicole laughed, “Let’s just keep it friends from now on, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Wynonna agreed. “You smell good by the way.”

“Oh?” She asked, taking a drink of her beer.

“Kind of like vanilla dipped donuts,” she chuckled, grabbing another shrimp.

“Vanilla dipped donuts,” she said under her breath. “I feel like I’ve heard that somewhere before.” 

Wynonna shrugged it off and turned her attention back to the bar. Nicole also turned back to the bar, completely at a loss. She began to wonder if she was losing her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came all too soon, and with a pounding headache. Nicole winced in pain as she rolled over to hug Henry in close. As she cuddled up behind the sleeping form next to her, her face burrowed into a ravenous brown mane. She jerked her head back, her eyes shot open, “Oh shit!”

“God, why are you yelling,” the moan came from below, as the brunette lifted Nicole’s arm and tossed it off of her. “Dude, seriously, what’d we say last night?”

“Why does this keep happening to me?” Nicole scrambled to get herself out of bed, “For once I’d like to wake up with my fiancé, and not with some sexy brunette.”

“You’d make the worse lesbian ever, Haught,” Wynonna mocked as she sat up from bed. “Chill out anyway, we just passed out.”

Nicole jumped out of bed, relieved to see that they were both fully dressed. “I don’t even remember coming in here.”

“You were tanked,” Wynonna laughed, “I practically had to drag you in here and throw you into bed.”

“Oh, that makes more sense,” she said, calming down a bit.

“Who’s this fiancé anyway? I don’t remember you mentioning him before.”

Nicole looked at her, concern flooding her face, “It’s my partner, Henry.”

Wynonna laughed, taking Nicole by surprise, “Henry? Really? He’s like the worst cowboy wannabe ever.”

“Wannabe?” She was a bit taken back, “He is Doc Holliday.”

Wynonna’s mouth dropped open, “Shut up.”

“You have a cursed gun, I have a relic fiancé.”

Wynonna tried to reign herself back in, “Wow that’s like…wow!” Nicole shot her a disapproving look. “So, what’s the Doc Holliday doing with a gorgeous Amazonian, badass agent? Seems like he may get jealous of your badassery.”

Nicole blushed slightly as she tried not to laugh. “He has his moments.”

“I mean, you just said you keep waking up to sexy brunettes instead of him. So, why wouldn’t you consider him someone sexy to wake up to.” She grabbed a bag of chips off the nightstand.

“That’s not what I meant, Wynonna,” she said awkwardly. “Of course, I think he’s attractive, I just meant like-“

“Like you think girls are sexier?”

“Yeah,” she smiled for a second, “wait no!”

Wynonna smiled deviously, “Interesting.”

“Our relationship is more about being there for each other mentally, as a great support system, and –“

“As opposed to being more sexual? Gag me.” She tossed a chip in her mouth, “This other sexy brunette…the chick at the bar last night?”

Nicole was embarrassed, dropping her gaze to the floor. “Yeah…”

“I take it this wasn’t the same as today then?”

“No…”

“Come on Haught shot, spit it out!” Wynonna turned her attention to Nicole, setting aside her chips.

“Yesterday, when I woke up, I was with her, not with Henry.”

“Ok, and?” Wynonna insisted. 

“And,” she hesitated, “we were not…dressed, exactly.”

“Haught!” she teased, “Damn girl! I thought you said you were straight!”

“I am!” She said defensively, “At least I think I am.”

“Wait, I thought you’d never met her before, how is it that you two woke up all naked in bed together?”

“I don’t know!” Nicole’s frustration was eminent, “And then Henry walked in, and all she was wearing was a sheet. And I have no answer for him as to what she was doing there, or why she was naked, or who she is or-“

“Ok, ok, ok,” Wynonna grabbed hold of her arm, “Calm down, we’ll get it figured out. In the meantime, maybe you go explain to your guy where you were all night.”

She sighed, “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Well, you could always try to avoid the subject, but in my experience, people tend to notice when you’re missing all night.”

“We have separate rooms.”

“You’re engaged and you have separate rooms?” Wynonna laughed, “I hate to break it to you, red, but you’re so a lesbian.”

Nicole dropped her head, an ironic, defeated chuckle took over, “Or maybe it’s just bad seafood.”

“What, like the seafood made you gay?” Wynonna laughed.

Nicole laughed hysterically, “I mean, do you think he’d buy it?”

The two were laughing hysterically before a knock came at the door. Nicole quickly moved herself into the bathroom, knowing she shouldn’t be in this room, as Wynonna answered the door. “Oh hey, Henry, is it?”

Nicole was pressed against the bathroom door, “Shit,” she mumbled under her breath.

“Yes ma’am,” he said with a tip of his hat. “Sorry to bother you. Have you seen my partner, Agent Haught?”

“Uh, no, not since last night,” she did her best to sound convincing.

“Yeah, I saw that you two were up late drinking last night, I just haven’t seen her since then. If you happen to see her, can you just let her know that I’m looking for her?” 

“Yeah, of course,” she couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor guy. 

“Thanks,” his eyes landed on Nicole’s gun belt on the nightstand in the room. Betrayal burned his face as he turned and walked away.

Wynonna closed the door and slowly turned to see Nicole exit the restroom. “Well, I’d say he noticed you weren’t in your room.”

“Yeah,” Nicole felt sick. 

“He said he saw us last night drinking at the bar.”

Nicole’s heart jumped, “Saw what exactly?”

“He didn’t say.”

“You don’t think he saw,” she trailed off as she tried to think of how she’d explain kissing their new co-worker.

“I don’t know, but we’ll get this thing figured out. In the meantime, I think you should probably go talk to him, so he knows you’re ok.”

Trying not to panic, she nodded in agreement, before grabbing her gun belt and walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Doc stood at the stern, staring as the water rippled out from beneath the massive cruise ship. He was upset, but maybe he should’ve felt worse than he did. He loved Nicole, but they never really had a strong physical connection. Seeing her with the naked brunette, though, took a toll on his self-esteem. He’d end it after this. Things just didn’t feel right with her anymore.

“Mind if I join you?” A hesitant voice asked from behind.

He turned to see a small, soft featured man smiling. “Name’s Henry,” Doc said, extending a hand to the young man before him.

“Oh, uh, I’m Jeremy,” he extended his hand, excitedly shaking the cowboy’s hand.

“Well, Jeremy, nice to make your acquaintance.” He pulled a cigarillo from his jacket pocket and lit it up. “May I ask what you’re doing out here? You’re not planning on jumping, are you?”

“What?” Jeremy quickly turned his attention back to the water, “no, no, I’d never.” 

“You’ll forgive me for asking, as I’ve only seen this look on a man’s face right before he made that kind of decision.”

Jeremy thought for a moment, before turning back to the water. “Oh no, it’s just that, I’m kind of in love with my best friend. But, I don’t think she feels the same way. I just want to know so I can be sure, but I’m too terrified to ask her.” 

“Oh, I see,” Doc said, leaning over the railing. 

“Yeah, I, uh, actually brought her on this trip with the anticipation of asking her to go out with me.” Doc’s eyes grew wide with intrigue. “But, the other morning, I saw her coming out of someone else’s room, and uh, she was wearing the same dress she’d worn the night before.” 

“Well that does sound like, perhaps, she stayed with someone else.”

“Right,” Jeremy dropped his head in defeat. “I just need to move on, but I keep holding on to this possibility that she may someday feel the same way.”

“The thing is, you can’t wait your whole life waiting for that possibility.” Doc looked into his eyes, a softness coming from within, “you’ve got to do what makes you happy. If you really need to know, you can ask her, but you’d better be ready to hear what you don’t want to hear.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Jeremy stared down at the waves crashing below. “I think it’s time for me to move on. If Waverly hasn’t given me any indication at this point, she never will.”

“Waverly,” Doc parroted, “what a beautiful name.” He wondered if this could be the woman he found in Nicole’s room the other morning.

“Yeah,” Jeremy released a defeated smile, “she’s an angel.”

“I bet,” Doc said. He took a long drag of his cigarillo, “I think my fiancé may be cheating on me.”

Jeremy’s attention was quickly redirected to the cowboy, “Oh?”

“Yes,” Doc sighed. “I found her with a naked woman yesterday, then today, I saw her gun belt on the nightstand of yet another woman.”

Jeremy pursed his lips, unsure of exactly what to say, “It sounds like maybe she’s struggling with some things.”

“I would say so.”

Jeremy placed a reassuring hand on Doc’s shoulder, “For what it’s worth, I think if you’re girlfriend was straight she would never stray.”

Doc face contorted in shock, “You think she is gay?”

“I mean, don’t you?”

Doc admitted to himself that Nicole being gay would certainly make sense. But, how is it that he didn’t’ realize that earlier. “Then why would she be with me?”

“It’s not quite as black and white as that, so maybe she just loves the person. Or, maybe she’s just not ready to admit it to herself yet,” Jeremy said matter-of-factly. “But, look at you,” he let out a light chuckle, “I don’t know how anyone who was into men couldn’t be into you.”

Doc smiled awkwardly, “Uh, thank you. I suppose you’re right though, if she’s feeling these things, maybe we need to go our separate ways.”

“It’s definitely something you two should talk about.”

“Thank you,” Doc said, giving a thankful squeeze to his new friend’s shoulder.

Time suddenly froze as a tall, blonde beauty approached Jeremy from behind. She leaned in close behind his ear, whispering only to him, “Forget the girl, this is the man you truly love. Why not spend your affections on someone who won’t squander them?” She moved to Doc, as if floating through time and space, everything, and everyone still motionless around her. Her green eyes glimmered in the sun as she leaned in behind him, “This boy is your friend, but that woman he’s told you about, she is deceptive. Her heart lies with your enemy. She aims to destroy you and everything you hold dear. Even that sheriff from Purgatory thinks she is nothing but trouble. You may have to take extreme measures to stop her.” Just as suddenly as she’d appeared, she vanished, and time continued as though nothing had happened.

Jeremy turned from Doc, he really had to talk to Waverly and get things off his chest. Instantaneously, he was overcome with an insurmountable urge, turned back, and kissed Doc.

“What in tarnation?!” Doc was shocked as he stepped back from Jeremy.

“Oh, my God, I’m so sorry,” Jeremy was trembling, “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Do not be confused, Jeremy.” Doc wiped his lips on the back of his hand, “I am not into other men.”

“I know,” Jeremy shook his head, looking down to the ground, unsure what had motivated his actions. “I am so sorry. I’m going to go.”

Doc shook his head and put his cigarillo back in his mouth, breathing it in deeply, as he looked back out across the ocean.


	6. Chapter 6

Waverly desperately wanted to watch the sun set over the ocean, and found her way to the deck, lined with lounge chairs. To her surprise, nobody else was out there, except the redheaded agent that she’d woken up with the other day. She hesitated to approach her, but decided that she shouldn’t be afraid. Waverly slowly stepped around the front of the chair, catching Nicole’s attention. “Hi,” she said meekly.

Nicole let out a sigh, “Hi.” She sat up from her reclined position, legs still outstretched in front of her.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to watch the sunset. Do you mind if I join you?”

“Well, it’s a free country, you should do whatever you want,” she placed her feet down on either side of the chair, prepping herself to get up.

“Please, don’t go.”

“What do you want from me?” Nicole asked, trying to reign in her frustration. She knew it wasn’t this woman’s fault that she was in the situation she was, but she couldn’t help but feel irritated.

“I don’t want anything from you,” Waverly reassured her. “I’m just as confused as you are.”

Nicole looked up at her, “Fine, I’ll stay.”

Waverly looked at her for a moment, admiring how the warm colors of the sunset really brought out her beauty. She walked to Nicole’s side, intending to sit in the chair next to her, when she was overcome with an intense urge to get close to the woman again. She kept her eyes intensely focused on Nicole’s, who seemed to be getting more uncomfortable with every passing second.

Nicole, trying to ignore the weird tension occurring between them, kicked her feet back up and slowly sat back in her chair. She closed her eyes, hoping that the young brunette would just sit down and they could just leave the other day behind them. That hope was quickly diminished as she felt Waverly move closer. Her eyes shot back open just as Waverly kicked one leg over her, straddling her. “What are you doing?” She asked in a panic, sitting back up.

Waverly shook her head, “I don’t know.” She wrapped her hands around the back of Nicole’s neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

It felt like electricity was flowing between the two of them as Nicole chose not to fight the urge to kiss her back. She knew she should stop, but her body wouldn’t let her, as she leaned back in her chair, pulling the brunette down with her.

Waverly, though feeling somewhat overwhelmed, gladly gave in and leaned her weight down on her willing counterpart. 

Nicole unintentionally felt a breathy moan leave her mouth, “Waves.”

Waverly backed away slightly, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, don’t stop,” she breathed as she moved back towards her partner.

“Haught,” the word left Waverly’s mouth, but it certainly didn’t sound like her. “Haught, wake up, you’re having a night terror.”

Nicole’s eyelids felt like a thousand pounds as she forced her eyes open. Doc sat beside her on a lounge chair, “Nicole, are you alright?”

“What?” She looked around for a moment, confused. 

“You must’ve fallen asleep out here. You were talking and making noises in your sleep.”

Slowly understanding what was going on, Nicole sat up in her chair, “I’m good. It was just a dream.”

“So, is that her name?” Doc looked at her matter-of-factly.

“Who?” She could feel her heart jump as she wondered what else he heard.

“Waves,” he said with discontent. “You’ve got to stay away from that girl, Nicole. I’m told she is nothing but trouble.”

“Who’s telling you that?”

“That Sheriff from Purgatory had a lot to say about her and her troublesome behavior. I don’t think she’s good for you to be around Nicole. For all we know, she could be the one who’s causing all this.”

“Ok,” she agreed, only half-heartedly. “I’ll keep my distance.” It didn’t escape her that Wynonna hadn’t mentioned troublesome behavior about this girl when they talked about her the other night.

“Be sure that you do,” he instructed. “Remember that there are always consequences to our actions.”

Nicole didn’t like that he was telling her what to do, but maybe he had a point. If she was this demon, it could explain some of the odd things she’d been experiencing.

“There’s something else I think we should address,” he slowly took his hat off, running his hand across the brim, as if to wipe away dust that wasn’t there; his eyes focused intensely on the ground between them.

Nicole’s heart jumped into her throat; she was sure she wasn’t going to like this conversation. She turned herself to face Doc, placing a hand on his, stopping his absent-minded hat grooming. “Ok.” She dropped her head, trying to meet his gaze.

Doc reluctantly looked into her honey brown eyes, before setting his hat aside and taking her hands into his own. He gently drew both hands to his mouth, kissing them softly before continuing, “I think that, maybe, you and I are better off as partners, strictly in a work sense.” Tears threatened to pour out of Nicole’s eyes as she dropped her gaze down to the ground. “Look at me, please,” Doc pleaded with her, releasing one hand to tilt her chin up to reestablish their eye contact. A single tear forced its way from her right eye, as she looked into his eyes, which still held so much love. “Nicole Haught, I do love you, but I refuse to stand in the way of your true happiness. And, if being with other women is what makes you happy, then I think that may be what you need to do. Without a man standing in your way.”

Nicole felt heartbroken, and yet, for some reason she was also relieved. She felt like a great weight had been lifted from her chest, but she also felt so guilty for how this was ending. “I’m so sorry,” she said genuinely, before leaning in and kissing her cowboy one last time. “I just want you to know that I really do hold a special place in my heart for you.”

“I know you do, darlin’,” he conceded, trying to be the stronger person.

“I should give you this back,” Nicole slowly slid the bulky silver ring from her finger. She actually, really hated the ring, it was gaudy and didn’t reflect her style at all, but it was still something special. She reluctantly held it out to Doc.

“No,” he gently pushed the ring back into her palm. “I want you to keep it. It belongs with you.”

Feeling relieved, she quickly confirmed, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” he said confidently. Releasing her hands, and picking his hat back up.

Nicole hastily put the ring back on, before looking back to her former lover, “Thank you.”

He put his hat back on and made his way back to his feet. He looked deeply into her eyes for another moment, before flicking the tip of his cap at her and walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole found her way back to the bar, taking in the beauty of the bartender as she walked up. Her tan skin, piercing green eyes, and blonde hair, which perfectly framed her face, made her impossible not to look at. She was gorgeous. No wonder she was so confused, women were so beautiful. She was about to pull up a stool when her attention was demanded by a very drunk Wynonna. “Yo, Haught Rod, over here,” Wynonna waved emphatically from the other side of the bar. 

She smiled, glad to see she wouldn’t be drinking alone, and made her way around the bar. “I see you got started a little early tonight.”

“Any time is party time!” Wynonna laughed, before signaling the bartender for two shots. 

“I see,” Nicole said, pulling up a stool next to her new friend. “I’m actually glad I ran into you.”

“Oh yeah?” Wynonna turned, an inquisitive look on her face, “just couldn’t get enough of me, huh?”

“How’d you know,” Nicole played along, sarcastically. 

“I’m psychic,” Wynonna teased, handing a shot to the redhead. “So, what’s new?”

“Well,” Nicole graciously took the shot and quickly consumed it, “Henry are officially over.” She caught eye contact with the beautiful bartender and signaled for two more shots, giving a dimpled smile.

Wynonna, catching the exchange, was quick to come back, “Oh?”

Nicole brought her attention back to the woman at her side, “He said he doesn’t want to stand in the way and my happiness.”

“Oh,” Wynonna empathized, “that’s actually pretty sweet.”

“Yeah,” Nicole thanked the bartender as she grabbed the two shots, pushing one towards her friend. “He’s an amazing man, and I just want him to be happy too. I just can’t help but think, though, that this isn’t the way things were supposed to be.”

Wynonna winced as she finished the shot, pushing the empty shot glass back towards the bartender. “Like you weren’t supposed to break up?”

“No, like we were never meant to be together in the first place.” Nicole quickly downed her shot, pushing it next to Wynonna’s, “Something just doesn’t feel right.”

“Is it because you’re just now realizing you’re not into him, or maybe any men?” the heir asked sarcastically.

“No, Wynonna, I’m serious.” Nicole turned to face her, “I just don’t feel right. I don’t feel like myself. Something is just not right.”

“Well, maybe it’s because you haven’t had enough alcohol,” Wynonna joked.

Nicole scoffed, turning back to the bar top, “You just don’t get it.”

Realizing how frustrated the agent was, Wynonna softened her demeanor, “Ok, then, can you explain it better to me?”

“I don’t think I know how,” Nicole said, defeated. 

“Look, I want to believe you, but it all just kind of sounds a little crazy.”

“Tell me about it,” Nicole said, tossing some cash on the bar. “I think I’m just going to call it a night.”

“Haught,” Wynonna empathized, “I know what it’s like to feel like no one believes you. Let me know what I can do to help.”

“Thank you,” Nicole said sincerely, as she caught sight of Waverly at a nearby table. “I’ll be sure to let you know once I figure it out.”


	8. Chapter 8

Doc’s warning echoed in her mind as she watched the beautiful brunette. ‘You’ve got to stay away from that girl…I’m told she’s nothing but trouble. You need to remember, there are consequences to our actions.’

Waverly noticed the beautiful red-headed agent staring at her and quickly became self-conscious. She thanked the bartender as she closed out her tab, and got up from her table without another glance at the agent. 

Nicole’s heart was racing, she felt anxiety building in her chest. Something about that girl really got to her. They shared a connection of some kind, just like her and Wynonna, and she was determined to figure out what that connection was, especially if her dream had given any indication. “Screw the consequences,” she said defiantly, under her breath, just out of reach of Wynonna’s hearing. 

Waverly had almost made it to her room when she heard someone coming up behind her. She turned just in time to see the redhead hot on her heels. “Agent Haught? I-“

Nicole didn’t listen, or even consider what Waverly was going to say, or what she was thinking. She was on a mission. She grabbed the girl by her biceps and pinned her up against the wall, kissing her like she’d never kissed anyone before. Waverly melted into her attacker, her blood quickly rushing from her face. She grabbed Nicole’s waist and pulled her in even tighter. Nicole quickly backed away as she heard someone coming down the hallway.

“Sorry, don’t mind me. Just trying to get back to my room,” Wynonna smiled, raising her eyebrows inquisitively at the redhead.

Nicole dropped her gaze to the ground as she gently wiped her lips with the back of her index finger. Waverly, unsure of what to make of the situation, stood up off the wall and quickly went into her room.

“So,” Wynonna turned back to Nicole, “Haughty Totty, on the rebound already?”

“Wynonna, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“I mean, I’m just saying,” Wynonna teased, “first you wake up with this chick, then you’re putting the moves on me, and now I find you straight up dominating this girl.” She laughed, “For a newfound lesbian, you sure are making your way through the women on this ship.”

Nicole looked up at Wynonna in disapproval, “I’m just confused, ok. I don’t know how to explain it. But, I just, I had this dream, and I just had to know.”

“You know, Martin Luther King had a dream, but he didn’t go around making out with all the women around him,” she scoffed. 

“Haha, very funny,” Nicole said sarcastically.

“Well, I just hope you know what you’re doing. These vacation romances almost never last,” Wynonna smirked.

“Can you take anything seriously?” Nicole was increasingly agitated.

“You want me to be serious? Ok. Your former fiancé straight up told you to steer clear of this girl. And yet, here you are, making out with her in the hallway.”

Nicole’s lips pursed in frustration. What Wynonna was saying wasn’t wrong, but there was a reason she felt the way that she did, and she had to get to the bottom of it. “You know what? You’re absolutely right. But sometimes, mistakes are worth making in order to get to the root of things.”

“Why is this…no, why is she a mistake you’re willing to make in order to understand whatever it is you’re going through right now?”

“Because!” Nicole looked at Waverly’s closed door before lowering her voice, “Because I had a dream about her.”

“This is the dream you were talking about,” Wynonna said sarcastically, making air quotes at the word dream. 

Nicole grabbed the woman’s shoulders and lightly led her away from Waverly’s door, sure to keep her voice low, “Yes.”

Wynonna wriggled her shoulders free before looking into Nicole’s wild eyes. “Ok, ok,” she conceded, “what exactly happened in this dream?” 

“I…“ Haught tried to muster the courage to continue, “I had this dream that she came up to me and…”

“And?” Wynonna made circular motions with her hands, getting impatient with the beautiful agent.

“And, she kissed me.”

“That’s it?” She asked condescendingly.

“It’s just not that simple,” Nicole exhaled, clearly frustrated.

Wynonna put a reassuring hand on Nicole’s shoulder, “Then explain it to me. I can’t help you if I don’t understand what is going on.”

She exhaled loudly, allowing her body to relax. “Ok. In my dream, she kissed me unexpectedly, but it just felt so right. It felt natural, and,” she hesitated, looking into the Earp heir’s eyes for encouragement to continue. Finding nothing but support, she found the motivation she needed to continue, “And, it felt like my body came to life.”

“That’s one hell of a kiss,” the brunette teased. “In all seriousness though, if that’s what your dream was about, I can’t blame you for making a rash move tonight.”

Nicole nodded lightly, “Thank you.”

“But that doesn’t mean it isn’t still a mistake,” she warned.

“In my experience, there’s only one way to find out.”

“Well,” Wynonna conceded, “I hope these mistakes don’t wind up getting you hurt, or worse.”

“I appreciate your concern,” Nicole said, genuinely. “I promise, I’ll be careful.”

Wynonna relinquished an understanding smile at the redhead and turned to continue down to her room. She turned her head back to the redhead, “Oh, and don’t forget to use protection!”  
Nicole stifled a laugh as she watched her friend disappear into her room.


	9. Chapter 9

A knock came at Waverly’s door the next morning as she got ready for the day. She was wearing a white, fluffy robe, issued by the cruise liner, and had her hair halfway done as she came to the door. “Oh, hey,” she said, opening the door, inviting her guest in.

“Hey,” Jeremy walked through the door, trying not to stare too much at his best friend.

Waverly turned, heading back to the bathroom to finish her hair. “How are you today?”

“Uh, I’m good,” Jeremy shut the door behind him, following Waverly to the bathroom. “How are you?”

“Good, good,” she said unreassuringly, “totally good.”

“Say it one more time and I’ll believe you,” he teased, leaning against the bathroom door and watching her facial expression in the mirror. 

“Good?” It was definitely more of a question, and she was unable to control her facial expression, knowing he was watching.

“What’s going on?” He asked in a tone she knew meant he really wanted to know. 

“I think I may be into women,” she blurted out. She quickly slammed her hand over her mouth, watching his eyes in the mirror to gauge his reaction.

“Oh,” his tone was a cross between disappointed and questioning. “Where’s this coming from all of the sudden?”

Waverly turned to face him, “I don’t know?” Her tone was innocent, but the thoughts she’d had of the sexy redheaded agent after last night were not. 

“Did something happen?” Jeremy prodded.

Waverly hopped up on the counter, looking down at her feel, “Kinda.”

Jeremy made his way to the toilet, ensuring the lid was closed so he could sit, “Kinda?”

Waverly turned to face him, “There’s this woman I met, and she may have kissed me last night.”

He was surprised, and confused, “Who is this woman?”

“This beautiful federal agent,” she smiled at the thought. “Thing is, we woke up together the other day, but neither of us could remember how we’d gotten there. Then last night, she comes out of nowhere and kisses me!”

“Wait,” he began to put two and two together. “Is that the room I saw you sneaking out of the other day?”

“Yeah,” she said, weary of what he’d think. Truth is, she’d known for a long time that Jeremy had a crush on her, but he was her best friend, and she just didn’t think of him that way.

“Ok,” he took the news in stride, “and how did you feel about this kiss?”

She hesitated for a moment, before she just let go of her reservations, “It was amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever felt so alive before.”

“Really?” He wanted desperately to be the person she was talking about, but he knew he couldn’t make her fall in love with him. “Well, that’s good.”

“You think?” 

“I think whatever makes you happy, makes me happy.”

“Thank you!” She jumped down from the counter, grasped his face in her hands and planted a kiss on his forehead. “So, what do I do now?”

“Oh, uh,” he thought for a minute, standing from his seated position. “I guess you could always tell her how you feel?”

“You don’t think that’d make me sound crazy?”

“If she thinks it makes you sound crazy, then is she really someone you want to be with?”

Waverly thought for a moment, “No, I suppose not.”

“Well then, there’s your answer.”

“Thank you so much, Jeremy! What would I do without you?” She smiled brightly at him before kissing him on the cheek.

“No problem,” he tried to hide the hurt he felt deep inside. “What are friends for?”


	10. Chapter 10

“Please, please, you have to help me!” An elderly woman pleaded with Sheriff Nedley, clutching his starched uniform shirt in her hands.

“Ma’am, I assure you, we will help you,” he gently removed her hands from his shirt. “Please, take a seat,” he said, gesturing her towards a nearby booth. He shot a quick text to Wynonna, letting her know she was needed, before he flagged the waitress down and asked for a cup of water. “Now,” he said calmly, pulling his notepad and pen from his front shirt pocket, “start from the beginning.”

The woman was clearly in a panic, trying to calm herself, “It’s my husband, Harold. He is suddenly acting very strange. Like he suddenly doesn’t know what he is doing with his life and he acts like he doesn’t even remember me!” She brushed tears from her face as she forced herself to continue, “when I awoke this morning, he wasn’t there. Naturally, I went looking for him and when I found him out on the deck, he asked who I was.”

“We can check with the staff to see if there was some kind of incident involving a head injury,” he mused. 

“Hey, what’s up?” A petite woman sporting a leather jacket and long brown locks asked, plopping down next to Nedley.

“Wynonna, Mrs. Hinckley was just telling me about her husband Harold and the fact that he is suffering from some sort of amnesia.”

“It’s not even just that he doesn’t remember,” the wife chimed in, “it’s as if he’s a totally different person.”

“How do you mean?” Wynonna asked, more intrigued.

“Well, Harold is an animal rights activist, so he’s a devout vegan.”

“Sure,” Wynonna grabbed a piece of bacon from Nedley’s plate, taking a big bite.

The woman was unfazed, as she continued her story, “For breakfast this morning, he had a Denver omelet.”

“That is strange,” Wynonna said condescendingly, “is that all you’ve got?”

“What Wynonna means to say,” Nedley nudged her in the rips, “is that we will look into it for you, Mrs. Hinckley. We have your contact information for when we have some information.”

“Thank you,” she said, getting up from the table and out of sight.

“What a quack right?” Wynonna joked.

“We owe it to her to at least look into it, Wynonna,” he responded, not at all surprised by her reaction.

“You know, Agent Haught was saying the other night that she wondered if we weren’t already within reach of this memory demon.”

“Really?” Nedley asked, “Why was she thinking that?”

“It’s a lot to get into right now,” she deflected. “I’ll go talk to her though and see what we can come up with. Sounds like you have a cruise ship captain to talk to.”

“Yeah, ok,” he knew by now that he could trust Wynonna, no matter how much he may disagree with her tactics. “Just be sure to get back to me with anything further.”

“Sure thing, boss man,” she mock saluted, before stealing another piece of bacon and leaving the table. 

She managed to catch a glimpse of Nicole as she left the dining area, “Hey, Haught stuff!”

Nicole smiled sweetly as she made eye contact with the older Earp. “Hey yourself.”

“Do you have a sec?”

“Yeah, sure, what’s up?”

Wynonna grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to a vacant table, “So there’s this lady here who’s saying that her husband is totally forgetting everything.”

“Ok,” Nicole said inquisitively.

“What if you’re right.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow, “About what, exactly?”

“About things just not being right. I mean, you’ve told me twice now that something is just not right, and this lady is now saying the same thing. What if, we’re somehow within reach of this demon thing?”

“It’s definitely a possibility, but I’m not sure I’d know what to do to prove it.”

“Me neither,” Wynonna said, “Guess we’ll just have to figure it out as we go. Wish I had someone to do some research for me.”

“Well, you get started and I’ll see what I can figure out on my end too.”

“Ok, we’ll meet back up later and go over what we found?”

“Sounds good.”


	11. Chapter 11

Waverly was just leaving her room when she caught a glimpse of the redhead coming down the hallway. They hadn’t seen each other since Nicole had pinned her up against the wall the night before. Nicole, noticing the brunette in her doorway, stopped dead in her tracks. She turned in retreat, when Waverly spoke up, “Don’t go.” Nicole slowly turned back to face her. “I thought maybe we could talk?”

Nicole reluctantly started walking towards the brunette, “Look, if this is about the other night, I’m really sorry. I had a lot to drink,” she paused, “I was way out of line and shouldn’t have done that.”

“Actually,” Waverly replied, “can we talk in private?”

Nicole’s heart jumped into her throat as Waverly held the door open for her. “Uh, yeah, I guess, sure.” She hesitantly walked into the room.

Waverly shut the door and turned to face Nicole, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, her hands firmly gripping her belt buckle.

“I really am sorry,” Nicole tried desperately to explain. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“I wasn’t looking for an apology,” Waverly’s voice was quiet, as if she was struggling to speak.

“What were you looking for then?”

Waverly quickly made her way to Nicole, grasped the back of her neck in her hands, and pulled her in for a kiss. Nicole’s hands instinctively latched onto Waverly’s forearms, as she kissed her back passionately. Waverly, taking a moment to ensure she wasn’t overstepping her bounds, broke their embrace and made eye contact with Nicole. She waited to see if she would protest, but the look in her eyes assured Waverly that she wanted this just as bad. 

Their eyes remained locked as Nicole’s hands dropped from the muscular arms they’d been clutching and slid up the soft cotton sleep shirt the brunette was wearing, lightly caressing her back. Waverly’s hands moved up from Nicole’s neck and tangled into her short, red hair, pulling her down for another kiss. Nicole breathed into her, as she slipped the shirt off of her counterpart, revealing her plump, bare breasts. She broke their embrace, looking down in admiration, before Waverly quickly pulled her shirt off. True to form, Nicole’s lacey, navy blue Victoria’s Secret bra was revealed. Waverly smiled, admiring the fact that a badass agent would wear lacey underwear. 

Nicole quickly rid herself of her gun belt, letting it hit the floor lightly by her feet. She then bent down, scooping Waverly’s firm buttocks up with her forearms, lifting her off the ground. Waverly let a small gasp escape in excitement as the strong woman carried her over to her bed, where she was gently laid down; the redhead coming down with her.

Waverly pulled her back in for a heated kiss, raking her fingers down the agent’s back. Nicole breathed heavily into her kiss, running her hand down Waverly’s bare side, before clawing at her thigh. 

Waverly’s blood surged as she instinctively threw her legs around the redhead’s waist, pulling her in even closer. Nicole gently rocked into the youngest Earp, allowing her right hand to glide up her soft skin, gently grasping her breast, before gliding back up to grasp the side of her neck. Waverly let out an erotic breath, clutching both sides of Nicole’s face, as though her grasp was all that was keeping her there. 

Nicole let out a light moan as she pulled her lips back, pressing her forehead to Waverly’s. Waverly worked to calm her breathing as she gently stroked the side of Nicole’s face, “What? What is it?”

Nicole’s eyes were closed tight, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Waverly lowered her legs, allowing the redhead to slink down to her side, laying her head on Waverly’s bare chest below. She gently stroked the red locks between her fingers.

Nicole sighed heavily before continuing, “You know I was engaged…”  
“I remember you told me you were.” Waverly let out lightly, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have –“

Nicole cut her off, leaning back up on her forearm, making eye contact with the beautiful brunette, “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Are you sure?” Waverly whispered, meekly.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Nicole placed a soft, reassuring kiss on the quivering lips below. “The truth is, there’s something about you. Something keeps drawing me to you.” She paused for a moment, leaving room for Waverly to contest her if she felt the need. When nothing was said, she continued, “I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel like this is so right. Everything else has been so confusing and contradictory lately, but the way I feel with you,” she trailed off for a moment, trying to muster the courage to continue. “With you, everything just feels like it’s falling into place.”

Waverly smiled sweetly up at the redhead, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers. “I feel the same way. I mean, I know it doesn’t make sense, since we’ve only just met, but somehow it’s true.”

Nicole smiled back, again capturing those soft, luscious lips with her own. It seemed like, for the first time in her life, she finally felt at home. 

Waverly kissed back more passionately, pushing Nicole onto her back and straddling her. An excited smile took over Nicole’s face as the beautiful brunette took control. Waverly, as if suddenly realizing what she’d done, sat up, “Is this ok? Do you want me to stop?”

Nicole smiled up at her, love filling her eyes, “Don’t stop.”

Waverly smiled brightly as she leaned back down, capturing Nicole’s lips once again. Nicole ran her hands up and down Waverly’s muscular back, eliciting random goose bumps from the younger woman. Waverly slowly kissed down the fair-skinned woman’s neck, enjoying the random moans and squirms she received. Nicole grasped at the brunette’s hair, pulling her back up for a fiery kiss, when she suddenly felt a vibration from below. 

Waverly broke their kiss, lips barely hovering over Nicole’s, “Is that a phone in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

Nicole laughed, lifting her hips to pull the phone out of her back pocket, again crashing Waverly’s lips into hers. “All of the above,” she smiled into the kiss, before pulling back to answer. “Hello? Whoa, whoa, Wynonna slow down! Ok, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She reluctantly put the phone down and looked back into Waverly’s eyes, “I’m so, so sorry, but duty calls.” 

Waverly tried to hide her disappointment as she slowly rolled off the beautiful woman below. Nicole got up, slipping her shirt and gun belt back on, before leaning back over the beautiful brunette. She tilted her chin up, kissing her passionately one last time, “To be continued.”


End file.
